The Broken and the Powers
by MiaBul
Summary: (Post WW3)(USUK main, Other pairings) (Warnings: Profanity, intimacy and France) WW3 Has finished, and many nations are struggling for money; nations would go as far as prostitution, becoming mafias and piracy. America wants his relationship back with England, but he's sure it'll not be easy.
1. Introduction

**(This is my first time writing a fanfiction,**

 **don't be too harsh!)**

 **World War Three has finished, and nations have perished; only the three superpowers continue to thrive - whilst the other nations go back in time to their old professions: prostitutes, mafias and pirates. How will America not make England so pissed off of him?**


	2. Orders

**'Ello luvvies! Welcome to my first page! (sorry for it being too short) This is my first ever fanfiction, so don't be too harsh! This fanfiction was just dreamed up in my head, and I thought it was a good one, so I decided to write it! As you know from the description, this is a USUK fanfiction (if you don't like USUK or don't like yaoi stuffs you can click off if you want). Just to remind you of the warnings: Profanity, mentions of sex or touchy bits and most important of them all; France. I hope you enjoy this action packed fanfiction! BTW: America doesn't act like in this because he's been through a lot of shit through the years, maybe we'll be able to see his true colours later? :)**

 _In 2049, war broke out after Russia invaded their former collonies and many poverty litterer nations, and caused disturbance of peace to many nations. Just like WWI and WWII, many nations stepped in to help the invaded nations. WWIII was unlike the first two WW's, the difference was:_

 _The nations failed._

 _Russia successfully invaded many nations and caused devestating economical and social devestating to both invaded nations and nations who tried to protect._

 _Another difference was America didn't help._

Knock knock knock, the door went. Right now I was busy shuffling papers which I've just signed; god knows what I've signed! Business stuff is so boring...

Knock knock knock, the door went again, sounding strangely urgent.

"Mr. Jones, I have a very important letter for you." a sophisticated man muffled impatiently. I sighed, and then replied with "Granted."

The man wasted no time opening the door and jogged over to my desk looking very distressed, his chubby wrinkly face screwed up in some sort of emotion. "Sir, we have an urgent letter from the personification of the United Kingdom, sir." he said, rushing, "The United Kingdom wants the Unites States of America to send troops to England."

America cocked one of his eyebrows to that message, "And why's that? And why us? We're in an economical crisis at the moment and we can't afford any more troops for spare, since most of them are at the middle east."

The man Infront of him nodded and carried on, but slowly, "I don't think you're aware that... that..." the man stuttered "Spit it out!" I ordered.

"War has broken out in Europe and apparently we're the United Kingdoms only hope!" The man practically shouted out.

"Who's the one attacking?" America questioned, wincing at how the man shouted at him, "Russia, sir." the man stated.

"The United States of America has an important relationship with both the UK and Russia, and we can't afford to loose any of them. If we ally with Russia, we'll loose the Special Relationship; if you help England, your economical alliance will be lopst - keep in mind we're in an economical crisis at the moment and need the money." the man explained in full detail, "the decision is yours, sir."

I lowered my head in thought. Risk war and maybe increased poverty; or if I am selfish, I keep my friendship with England. The relationship which I've been building with him for hundreds of years... I nodded, frowning a bit.

"I've made my decision, I'll write the message out later." I explained, still frowning. The man looked at me patiently, "You shall be dismissed, sir."

After I heard the door quietly click, I slumped into my chair. Only one question appeared in my mind:

Am I going to regret this?


	3. Impossible

**Heyo! Another chapter here! Sorry for not posting in a while, I was on holiday and the internet wasn't the best - so here it is! This chapter is before the action chapter - a warning that I'm terrible at writing action but I hope you understand what I'm trying to write! These characters may or may not be important in the future, but the captain is definitely going to appear in later chapters. Enjoy!**

 _English Channel, 1960 (6 years after the end of WWIII), Pobeda (_ _победа)_

The magestic Pobeda (meaning victory), a special delivery ship which was named after Russia's victory of invasion of all the former colonies of the USSR. This ship was heading over to America to deliver weapons. The problem is, the ship has weapons to attack - but not great defences. What happened today, was not expected.

The Pobeda splashed through the English Channel, heading on its way over to America. Her silver body shined in the sunlight in a blinding way. The ship was large, but not as large as other Russian ships. On the ship, the crew didn't have a care for anything.

"Aleksei, don't be such a wimp!" Rodion teased drunkenly in Russian, "a little bit of vodka won't hurt!" Right now, most of the men were off doing their duties - but Rodion, Damir, Gennadi and I are off duty playing truth or dare giggling like little girls. I stared into the shot glass of vodka, hoping it would just evaporate if I stared hard enough. "Damir is younger than you and he's had four shots!" Rodion continued "'am not!" Damir whined, slurring a few words, "'am like... 80 years ol'!"; I smirked at Damir's drunkenness. I looked around the dirty room: bottles of vodka rolling around on the floor, an unconscious Gennadi and packets of cigars lying around. After scanning the room I looked out of the window, ignoring Damir's fight with Rodion about how he could beat him in a boxing match, the sun was shining brightly on the blue water, the sky a beautiful light blue with no clouds in sight and-

Shit!

I dropped the shot glass, not hearing the annoyed shouts of Rodion as I ran to the control room. It was my job to warn the captain of possible dangers; mostly storms. I was off duty because the weather seemed fine, and because an invasion was unlikely in broad daylight, but maybe I'm wrong.

I knocked on the steel door and asked for permission to enter, and an old, deep voice accepted. I turned the wheel handle and entered the room.

The room was full of levers, buttons, sliders and whatnot, most of them are useless anyways, and a window stretched across the whole front of the room; giving a beautiful view of the ocean, and in the middle was a big, metal wheel which is where the captain was standing. The captain wasn't exactly the ideal man: fat, old, smelly; but he was dripping with money, so all the beautiful Russian ladies came running after him. He turned to me, frowning as he pulled his cigarette out of his mouth, "And what is the problem now, Mischa?" Captain grumbled, "A ship is heading straight towards us, north of our ship sir." I blurted our, obviously panicking. He raised an eyebrow at me and glanced at a tracker on the control board he hummed as he watched a red dot flash on the northern line, moving gradually towards the center (the Podeba). Captain glanced back to me, "and what type of ship is it, Mischa?" Captain questioned. I glanced down at the floor and blinked, he'll think I'm being silly, right? Pirates are weak... I looked back up and took a deep breathe and sighed out-

"A pirate ship, sir...". Captain stood still in silence, taking it in before he realised what I said. Then he started heaveing over in laughter, "A pirate ship? A pirate ship?" he managed to wheese out before he burst into a coughing fit. I winced at this. After he calmed down, he placed his hand on my shoulder, making me jump a little bit. "Sonny, we can just shoot it down like we never saw it. I'll radio call Shura to shoot the pests down, go back to rest." Captain said, grinning at my annoyed face. I nodded and turned on my heels to head back to the messy room. This is going to be a disaster.

I spun myself around on a spinning chair, waiting for anything interesting to happen, just anything- "Shura, this is your Captain." my headset suddenly buzzed. I panicked, sitting up straight after the sudden sound, "Yes Captain?" I professionally spoke. "Shura, I need you to shoot down a target. You should have probably seen it already on the radar if you were doing your job." I glanced over to the radar, seeing a dot flashing. I inwardly face palmed. "Yes, I can see it Captain..." I answered, "Stay on radio with me so you can tell me when the target is down." Captain ordered; "Oh, and a little help for you." Captain added, "The target is a pirate ship, so be easy on them!" following with a croaky laugh, then the radio went silent - Captain turned his mike off.

As soon as the audio stopped, I rushed over to the ladder leading to the ship's giant deck. The deck had a couple of cargoes, but not as much as a full on cargo ship. I ran over to stairs behind me at the back of the ship which lead up to the platform which the naval machine gun stood. This beauty was fully loaded with ammo and could defend this ship from anything, except from storms, of course. I glanced to my left, which was north, to see my target, which was quite close. In my lifetime, I have never seen any ship look like this: the ship was beautiful, and quite big for a pirate ship, with intricate patterns underneath the bowsprit, black sails with the Jolly Rodger sail flapping in the wind. Once all of the pests are off the ship, maybe I could recover the ship and sell it for millions! I grinned at this and took a mental note of it and started to concentrate on sinking the ship. The ship was still moving forward to get close enough to turn around and fire its cannons at our ship to try and sink it, but that's impossible! I took aim and turned my mike on, "Ready for fire on target. 3, 2, 1..." The machine gun went wild, firing so hard onto the enemy that smoke started to appear. My eyes glistened with joy as I fired my gun, forgetting captain's rules on being soft to the pirates. I don't care about silly rules! Pirates are disgusting criminals and should all be punished-

What.

The gun stopped firing, and I watched as the smoke cleared away. My mouth dropped as I saw the ship completely unharmed still sailing closer. I shook my head and growled, preparing to shoot the ship again. The machine gun started to fire again at the ship, but the smoke seemed to not appear. What I saw was the bullets were perfectly inline with the ship, but the bullets stop... and drop into the ocean...

The pirate ship has a fucking shield?

The machine gun stopped firing and the ship turned around close enough for firing and invasion range. I frowned as my mike turned on "What happened?" Captain said, sounding distressed, "I heard you firing but the ship is right beside us!" I rolled my eyes, pulling out a pistol which was inside my hip-pocket and cocked it, "Long story short, the pirate ship has a shield and I can't fucking shoot it." I crouched down so I was hidden by the massive gun. Captain sighed and stated

"Get ready for blood."


	4. Invasion

**Ugh, so many characters in the last chapter :( more side characters are introduced in this chapter, and one major character is introduced. I wonder how the ship managed to get a shield? Enjoy!**

Every sound was filtered out with loud bangs from the cannons, cannon balls shooting though the ship's metal skin. I couldn't hear a thing except from the cannons, but that wasn't my concern. Right in front of my eyes is the ship that carries the so-called renowned captain of Russia; I've never heard of him, but we've been told his name is 'Malik Ivanov' by Captain. Captain doesn't tell me the reason why we chose to capture this old, fat and smelly captain but I can't question him.

The cannons stopped. This is my queue. I grabbed tightly onto my part of the rope and jumped, let my momentum swing me over to the other ship. The enemy ship. When I landed, I pulled out my blade and ran, ran wherever my legs would take me. I was going to find the captain first before anyone else can- I was brought out of my thoughts when I got tripped over half way down a hallway. Instinctivly, I twisted my body to grab the ankle of the assaulter and pulled them down so I could straddle them, preventing them from escaping and placed my dagger across their throat threateningly "Calm down there, lady" the assaulter coolly said, grinning at my disgusted face. I shook my head and pushed the blade down a little further, earning a little cry for help and leaned close to the heavily accented man, "Tell me where your Captain is." I spat out, staring at the man's now returned annoying smirk; "or what?" He replied, coolly but shakily. I growled; lifted my blade into a stabbing position, then straightened my back to get ready to stab the man. I closed my eyes and-

I started to panick as I was held in a headlock with a cloth held over my mouth, dropping the blade in the process. Black dots started to appear in my vision and I couldn't breathe, I was going to pass out...

I looked down at the pirate with a grin. She'll be our key.

"Sir, go under the table." one of my guards ordered. I nodded but winced at being ordered around. I'm the captain, I should not be ordered around! But, maybe not in this case... I watched as they moved to both sides of the door, preparing for an attack. These guys are the best in Russia, I payed over 50 million Rubles for them; and it's worth it. They've never gotten knocked out and always knocks out or even kills their targets... they're still not better than me though, I'm the best captain in the whole of mother Russia and in the whole world and nobody can stop me and-

A cutless pierced through the door. I watched as the the dagger was pulled out and then the dagger sliced though the latch bolt and the deadbolt. That is one sharp sword. The guards were obviously alarmed; they raised their guns and backed away so they could attack the intruder. He'll be mowed down straight away!

The door was kicked down, after that everything was a mess. The intruder dodged 2 bullet shots aimed for his head with great agility and ran over to one of my guards, kicked his gun out of his hands and whacked his head with the butt of the gun, knocking him out instantly. My other guard tacked the intruder whilst he was off guard, making him cry in pain. My guard held him down by his arms and the intruder kept on struggling. This guards arms could could rip someone's arms off, and wouldn't mind doing it. He isn't a softie. The captain stopped struggling. I couldn't see the pirate's face, but I could hear my guard talking to him; " you're under arrest for piracy and breaking many other laws. Your punishment is death." the guard paused and continued, with a grin on his face, "pests like you deserve to be in hell."

Without warning, the pirate _spat_ in my guards face making him remove an arm in instinct to wipe it off, but that gave the pirate the chance to grab my guards neck, slam him on the ground on the side and twist his body to be on top. The pirates death grip made the guard pass out because of not enough oxygen.

I blinked. I payed 50 million Rubles just for this? For them to be knocked out by a pirate? Blasmaphy!

The pirate stood up, giving me a chance to look at what he's wearing. A red cloak, a dramatic red hat with feathers leather boots and gloves and... steampunk goggles? After seeing that, I burst into laughter but realised what situation I was in and instantly covered my mouth.

Shit.

The pirate looked in my direction, mouth scrunched up with anger and started to walk over to my direction hastily, sliding his gun back into his pouch. He pulled out something else from a pocket and kneeled in front of me; I was still awestruck. Without warning, he grabbed my collar and _stabbed_ the thing into my neck. I screamed in pain. Turns out that the thing was a syringe which was full of a drug which he was injecting into my body. After that, he threw the syringe away and lifted me face to face with me standing up. After probably examining my handsome face, he grinned and threw me to the side onto the ground like some toy. I didn't like that, two can play that game! "You... bastard..." I weakly spat out. I tried to lift myself off the ground but I couldn't. I felt weak, all of my muscles went numb. I felt like sleeping... my eyes started to close and I collapsed.

I stared down at this beached whale. I'm going to have _great_ fun with this motherfucker. I turned to look at the CCTV camera, grabbed my pistol and shot it.


	5. Search

**Last chapter was so short, I'm sorry!! I don't know how to write loads of action in one chapter, and that's a bad thing considering I'm writing an action story! I'll try to improve I'm sorry-**

 **Anyways, in this chapter we meet America in the future; I wonder who was the pirate girl and the captain? In a few chapters we will find out.**

 **Oh and, no more character introductions for a while.**

 _American Navy Headquarters, Washington D.C, day after incident_

I examined the CCTV closely, examining how the pirates managed to get onto the ship. Right now I was surfing through the CCTV cameras for anything interesting. I clicked on the screen showing the deck camera and watched.

The pirates were coming in full speed to the ship, and that obviously was a threat. I watched as one of the ship's crew climbed onto the gun and getting ready to fire. They fired. Everything seemed to be fine, except the ship was unharmed... and they shot again and what appeared to be was a force field.

How on earth can a pirate ship have a force field?

A knock was heard behind me, and I turned to see _him_. America. He was wearing his glasses and a huge grin (which would make all of the ladies swoon). He proudly wore his navy suit, which was all white with a white cap. I wish I looked that awesome.

"Hey Mark! How's it going, anything interesting?" America loudly started. He walked over to me, to crouch still grinning. I looked over to him with a serious face, "I'm doing good, but this is not good. Watch this" I turned back to the computer and showed him the footage. I gave little glances to him to see that his cheery face dropped into serious face. After the clip finished, he stood up. I explained what happened to him. He nodded, "So, the pirates are rich; got permission from the government to use it or maybe they _are_ the government?" America concluded. I nodded, "so what do you think we should do?" I asked. America widened his eyes in thought.

"I say, we find the captain, find out who they are and what he wants."

 _Warship Freedom, Atlantic Ocean, 1 week later_

"Any sight of anything?" America questioned. Everything natural at the time was pitch black, ignoring the moonlight, and all you could hear was the crashing of waves. I was tired, my eyelids begged to have a rest. I don't want to go to sleep! If I sleep, the pirates probably will invade us or we may miss them. I can't risk that. I waited for a response. I waited for a response. Nothing. I sighed, and decided I should look for myself.

I climbed up the steel ladder, leading to the top. I had to hold onto my head because it was so windy. Knowing that this was a bad idea, I spun around just to double check. I stopped when I saw a faint light. Aha! Target spotted! I clicked on my speaker and poor into it with 'ship has been spotted, remember the plan. Let them invade, let them shoot first.' I took off my hat, hair windswept in seconds. I turned to the ocean, "Let's go, bastards."

I punched the pirate in the jaw, knocking him out. I wiped the sweat off my forehead; how many are there? I looked at all of the unconscious pirates. I saw one pirate move his hand, and I rushed over to him, grabbing both of his arms, "Where's your captain? Tell me!" I commanded rather demandingly. The pirate looked started as he was just woken up, and blinked a few times weakly before I shouted, "Where are they?". They didn't speak. I sighed, getting off of them. Someone must've captured them... but I shouldn't assume. I relaxed a bit and started to scan the halls.

I'd raise my hands at the slightest of sounds, ready to attack. I glanced past the corner to see many of my crew unconscious.

Shit, I shouldn't be here!

I started to back up but then suddenly I was grabbed into a knife hold. The attacker didn't say anything and his grip was strong. But, us nations (depending on our international power) have inhuman strength. I used this to my advantage to stop on the attackers feet, making them drop the knife. I twisted around and tried to swing a punch at them, but they dodged the blow easily. Whilst I was busy using my hands, I wasn't concentrating on my footing. The attacker dodged another blow, croached low and tripped me hip-hop style. I groaned as I hit the ground, and glanced up at the attack. The attacker turned out to be the captain. Great. Which meant he was dead. But something was wrong.

The captain just kept on staring at me through his goggles. Though I couldn't see his eyes, I could tell he was staring. He didn't move, so I tripped him over so he slammed into the metal floor. He cursed and didn't have enough time to move before I pinned him. He didn't struggle. I grinned at how easy it was. I've just knocked down the most infamous pirate of the seas because I _distracted_ him. I don't know what, but something. The captain looked like he was struggling not to scream in my face. I grinned even more and said, " You're coming to America with me, captain."


End file.
